


Waiting

by unwillingadventurer



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwillingadventurer/pseuds/unwillingadventurer
Summary: Elderly Ian stands by the window, waiting for someone very important.





	Waiting

Entering the room, John Chesterton saw the solitary outline of his aged father Ian standing in the darkness of the empty room. The old man stood by the large window, staring outside at the starry night. 

“Dad, what are you doing?” John asked, approaching him and laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Ian, realising he was now not alone, smiled gently. John, for a moment, saw the glimmer of youth in his father’s blue eyes and he took hold of his arm to steady him.

“Dad, you should be sitting down. You’ll fall”

“I’m waiting for the Doctor.”

John sighed. “The Doctor’s not here, Dad.”

“He said he’d come back one day.” Ian raised his trembling hand to the window and pointed up at the twinkling stars. “He’s out there somewhere. Maybe Barbara’s with him.”

A lump formed in John’s throat and he felt the tears rise in his eyes at the mention of his mother’s name. “Maybe Dad, maybe. Alright, we’ll wait a while longer at the window.”

John watched as Ian’s eyes concentrated hard on the night sky, darting around, desperately trying to find something to confirm he was right. 

“He’s probably very busy, Dad,” John said, hoping it would calm his father down.

“Never too busy for old Chesterton. Where would he be without Barbara and I?” 

John could see his father’s knees buckling under the pressure of standing too long. “Very true. Dad, please can we sit you down?” He rubbed his shoulder.

Ian laughed. “These are fine legs, only ever got the better of me once when those Daleks shot at them. Couldn’t feel them at all.”

“One last look at the sky, Dad, then we sit down.”

Ian smiled and took a concentrated look into the distance, his eyes widening. John could tell he was trying to remember, trying to understand. There were a few pieces of the puzzle but it was no longer complete. He had no way to put it all together.

“Where’s Barbara?” Ian suddenly asked in terror. “Where’s Barbara gone?”

Holding back the tears, John held onto his father’s hand. “Don’t worry, she’s with the Doctor, Dad. The Doctor will look after her. You’ll be together soon.”

There was a sparkle of light in Ian’s eyes again as he stared transfixed at the view, watching as the tiny little stars blinked and the moon glowed brightly with pride. But with the beauty of a moment, a sudden mist descended upon him and confusion filled his eyes where there had once been childlike wonder. 

“Why am I by the window?”

“You’re waiting for the Doctor, Dad, remember?”

“Is he here?” Ian looked directly into John’s watering eyes.

“No Dad, he’s here,” John said, touching Ian’s chest where his heart beat underneath. “Right next to Mum.”


End file.
